


Stolen

by jabotus



Series: Strays [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Rundown (2003)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabotus/pseuds/jabotus
Summary: Furyan Federation Agent Hobbs is undercover as Beck, a man whose team is known for doing the impossible. His new job is hunt down a stolen ship for a man with possible ties to the Necromongers. Only problem is the ship was stolen by the man's omega son and Hobbs thinks omegas are only distractions. If only he'd known just how distracting this one would be...





	Stolen

“Thank you for coming on such short notice Mr. Beck.” Hobbs nodded and sat in the seat offered by the older Furyan.  
  
“You said it would be worth my time so here I am.”  
  
“Indeed.” The man nodded to his guard who left the room, shutting the door behind him. “You came highly recommended by an associate of mine. Something to drink?”  
  
“No. So what’s the job Mr. Walker?” Hobbs leaned back into the couch, arm hanging over back, playing up the part of a cocky scoundrel. Mariana would laugh if she could see him.  
  
“Right to the point. I like that.” Taking a seat opposite him, the target savored his expensive cognac. “I need you to retrieve some stolen property of mine.”  
  
“You don’t have goons who could do you for you?”  
  
“Unfortunately, the stolen property is now on a planet closely under watch of the Furyan Federation. It may get a little tricky retrieving it, but I’ve heard you and your team excel in these delicate situations.  
  
Hobbs grinned. “We’ve dealt with more than a few. So what was stolen?”  
  
“One of my smaller ships. One I’m rather fond of and I would like it back.”  
  
“If you know where it is, I bet you also know who stole it.”  
  
“I do. My son Travis. I’m afraid to say he is an omega with delusions of grandeur. He thinks he can find lost Furyan treasures on the planet Furya 0-906. It is a dead planet and anything left after the Necromonger attack would have been stripped away by this time. Travis rarely listens to reason, such as it is with omegas. But what can one do with them?”  
  
“Lock ‘em up and throw away the key.”  
  
“Ah, but then where would be the fun if we couldn’t get them out to play with every now and then.” Hobbs forced his grin to deepen while hiding his disgust with this man. Any alpha who believed omegas were lower class citizens was scum.  
  
“So Furya?”  
  
“Actually, he’s on Nexron, 5th planet from the sun in that same system. I knew he would have to stop to refuel so I cut off his accounts so he’s likely stranded without funds.”  
  
“You’re not worried your omega son is alone on a strange planet and no money.” Hobbs contempt for the man only increased. What kind of father would do that to his child?  
  
“The boy insists he can take care of himself. I’ve giving him the chance to do so. However, if he is with the ship, you might as well bring him back too.”  
  
“And my fee? We’re not cheap.”  
  
“40,000 credits. Another 5,000 for the boy.”  
  
“60,000.”  
  
“55,000.”  
  
“Done.” Hobbs stood to shake the scumbag’s hand, squeezing the other’s hand until he flinched in pain.  
  
“My guard will give you the ship’s identification codes.” Billy Walker gestured to the doors as he flexed his fingers. Once they found out what his connections to the Necromongers was he’d have more than just his hand to worry about.  
  
“It’s a pleasure doing business with you.”  
  
“Just get me my ship back, Mr. Beck.”

~ ~ ~

“What do you got for me?” Hobbs called out as he slid into his seat.  
  
“Contacted the Nexron dock station. Ship we’re after has been siting for two weeks, only paid up front for one week so is under lockdown until the fees have been paid,” Mariana answered. The small pod shook as Mariana lifted her up off the ground.  
  
“Chato?”  
  
“Putting in the flight plan now. As soon as you reattach, we’re out of here,” Chato responded over the com link.  
  
“Good.” Hobbs had a great team and he was damn proud of them. They were a well-oiled machine and needed little direction from him as their commander. Their record spoke for itself and was the only reason his all alpha team was still functioning despite the objections he heard about how abnormal it was not to have all gender types in their pack unit. Even his cousin said it wasn’t healthy although that may be due more to her recent attachment to the stray omega she found a few months ago. Hobbs didn’t personally have anything against omegas, but well, they could be damn distracting. That they may very well have one on board soon, temporary as it would be, was going to be a problem.  
  
“Sir?” Mariana had a knack for reading him. Sometimes he hated it.  
  
“You heard what the asshole said.”  
  
“I did.” Hobbs glanced over at his second, her anger held back so well, he only noticed the tightness of her jaw because he’d worked with her for so long. He recalled she had a younger brother who was an omega.  
  
“Since he seems so unconcerned for his own son, may I suggest we don’t hand him back over to the bastard?” Then belated added, “Sir.”  
  
“Let’s find him first. And don’t forget our priority is finding out what is so damn important about that particular ship.”  
  
“Yes sir.”


End file.
